deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Assembled1801/Senator Steven Armstrong vs Rita Repulsa (2017)
Two slightly powerful main villains in the 21st century will collide each other in vicious, powerful, and destructive battle. Steven Armstrong, The Darwinist supremacist And Rita Repulsa, Angel Grove's Gold Killer Lady All to choose who is...THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Introduction Steven Armstrong Born and raised a Texas native, Steven Armstrong was a Senator representing the people of the United States of America in 2018, after the fall of The Patriots and the collapses of their War Economy. Charismatic and passionate about his positions and politics, Armstrong was considered by many to be a shoe-in as a candidate for the 2020 Presidential Elections. Armstrong became a notable College Football player at the University of Texas, before sacrificing his chances to go pro by joining the Navy to serve his country. After his career in the military, Armstrong empowered himself with Nanomachines, protecting his body from physical trauma and lengthening his lifespan, and ran for Senator of Colorado. Powers *'NANOMACHINES, SON!: '''One of Armstrongs greatest attributes however is that his entire body was composed of nanomachines. These nanomachines would harden different parts of his skin in response to physical trauma. His skin, as a result of the hardening, would become highly resistant to physical damage, and combined with his increased healing speeds, rendered Armstrong virtually indestructible to nearly any form of blunt force. *'Energy Absorption:' Steven Armstrong's main ability is allowing him to absorb and store energy. He's also shown that he can levitate and throw vehicles as he's absorbing their energy. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite any specialized training, Armstrong is a very skilled combatant. He utilizes a style similar to brawling and wrestling, which allows his great strength to complement his fighting rather than hinder it. He was able to compete against Raiden in a hand-to-hand battle, and his reflexes and skill even let him fight him unarmed against Raiden's original High-Frequency Blade. Rita Repulsa In the Cenozoic Period of Earth where the last generations of dinosaurs still remains (albeit with their numbers dwindling), the ancient generation of Green Ranger, Rita Repulsa, for reasons that yet to be revealed (albeit indicated that she switch sides with Lord Zedd), turned against her fellow Rangers and came to Earth to take the Zeo Crystal, a powerful artifact with which she could harness the power of life or death as well as the power to create and destroy worlds. She knew the crystal's extraction would render all life on Earth extinct, but does not care. To carry out her plan, she forged a special Magic Staff that enabled her to create an army of golem-like creatures called Putty Patrollers and a golden monster named Goldar that can pull the Zeo Crystal from Earth's surface as well as serves her as her sentient superweapon comparable to Zords. Her former allies Zordon and the rest of the Rangers stand up and battled against her, but they ultimately lost the fight, as Rita managed to kill all but Zordon himself. In a last-ditch effort to stop her, Zordon ordered Alpha 5 to redirect a meteor in her and Goldar's direction. As result, Goldar was destroyed while Rita sent flying into the bottom of the ocean. The meteor impact also nearly killed Zordon and render last dinosaurs extinct, but Alpha 5 managed to sent him into the Morphing Grid to keep him alive. '''Powers *'Superhuman Strength:' Rita has a considerable level of superhuman strength. *'Superhuman Leaps:' Rita is able to use her superhuman strength to perform super jumps, shown when she leapt towards the Megazord. *'Superhuman Durability:' Rita's body is superhumanly durable, to the point that she cannot be physically harmed by ordinary humans. She was relatively unharmed by an almost point blank shotgun blast, only knocked down for a few seconds. *'Earth Manipulation:' Rita is able to create golems from rocks and earth called Putties as an animate army. *'Gold Manipulation:' Rita can also create creatures out of gold and control gold as a liquid-like substance. She uses this to recreate her staff and create Goldar. X-Factors Other X Factors in consideration: Intelligence Training Durability Physicals Leadership Experience Notes Takes place at the final boss in Metal Gear Rising Anything Goes WIn by any means Who wins? Category:Blog posts